IM WAITING NARUTO-KUN !
by Akito Manashi
Summary: Sudah sekian lama Hinata menunggu Naruto membalas cinta nya, Ia sangat menginginkan Naruto membalas cinta nya. Apakah keinginan Hinata dapat terwujud ? WARNING : Typo,Gaje. RnR please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Lebih Indah"**

**Warning : Non-Frozen Language/N Mungkin banyak typo di sini, kesalahan nama, etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Semoga Reader Suka Membacanya ^^**

**Selamat Membaca...**

…

…

Malam itu angin berembus kencang menerpa dedaunan yang berserakan di depan rumah seorang gadis. Gadis itu nampaknya sedang banyak pikiran dan tengah merundingkannya dengan diri sendiri di balkon rumahnya. Ia menatap tumpukan dedaunan di hadapannya dengan tajam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang tidak pernah peka dengan perasaannya. Lalu seorang gadis yang ternyata seorang adiknya langsung menghampirinya.

"Oneesan sedang banyak pikiran ya?" tanya Hanabi pada kakaknya.

"Emh, iya," jawab Hinata dengan suara khasnya.

"Aku tau siapa yang sedang oneesan pikirkan," ucap Hanabi sembari memandangi langit malam yang indah.

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata, sedikit tersipu.

"PASTI KAK NARUTO, HAHA!" jawab Hanabi dengan suara besar. Ia tertawa, merasa menang.

"Eh... ya, memang dia yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang," balas Hinata seraya menahan air matanya karena malu.

"Apa yang membuatnya menyita perhatian kakak? Ceritakan saja padaku, kak. Lebih baik kita mendiskusikannya di dalam saja. Di kamar," terang Hanabi. Sepertinya ingin tahu mengenai kisah cinta kakaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ujar Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan adiknya ini.

_BLETAK_

Hinata lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di kasurnya bersama Hanabi. Sepertinya Hinata sudah siap untuk menceritakan isi hatinya pada Hanabi.

"Hanabi, aku sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini pada Naruto." Hanabi lalu memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat.

"Sabar, kak" ucap Hanabi polos, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati kakaknya.

"Sabar bagaimana? Bertahun-tahun aku menyukai dirinya. Bahkan aku telah mengutarakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi apa? Dia tidak pernah mau membalas cintaku ini…" tangis Hinata.

"Tapi oneesan, aku yakin kak Naruto pasti akan membalas cinta kakak dalam waktu dekat ini," ucap Hanabi agar ia bisa meyakinkan Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya sedih berkepanjangan karena memikirkan Naruto.

"Aku harap begitu, semoga saja dia membalas cintaku ini." harap Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya. Kemudian diliknya Hanabi yang nampaknya sudah lelah. Malam memang sudah cukup larut sekarang.

"Gomen ne, aku mau tidur dulu kak," sela Hanabi dengan mata yang sudah berkantung hitam.

"Baiklah, tidurlah sana," senyum Hinata sambil mengusap sisa air matanya.

Hanabi pun keluar dari kamar Hinata. Hinata lalu mengambil foto Naruto yang ternyata ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Ia memandangi foto Naruto yang sangat tampan dengan memakai aket Hokage nya. Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat lucu. Lalu ia meletakkan kembali foto itu bawah bantalnya. Sebelum ia tidur ia berdoa agar Naruto membalas cintanya. Tak lama, ia pun tertidur.

**xxx**

Suara ayam berkokok dengan kerasnya, membuat Hinata terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dirinya langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Setelah mandi, tiba-tiba Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Ada apa, Hanabi ?" tanya Hinata sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kak, ada kak Naruto datang," balas Hanabi sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Hah?!" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Hanabi. Dengan cepat ia memakai celananya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Di mana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. Maklum, Naruto dan Hinata sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Itu, di depan rumah," ujar Hanabi sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu depan.

"Baiklah." wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Hanabi tertawa melihat muka Hinata yang memerah malu karena ingin bertemu Naruto.

"Ahaha, semangat ya kak! Pasti kakak bisa _jadian_ sama kak Naruto." ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Emh." Hinata bergegas ke luar rumah untuk menemui Naruto, sekaligus untuk menghindari dari bulan-bulanan adiknya.

**xxx**

"Halo Hinata !" teriak Naruto sambil memasang muka khasnya.

"Hah?" Hinata kaget dengan kejutan Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah, sejenak memalingkannya.

"Haha, Hinata-chan, maukah kau jalan-jalan ke taman hari ini bersamaku?" tawar Naruto.

"Umm, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata balik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ungkapkan," jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mengungkapkan sesuatu?" balas Hinata, tersipu.

"Iya, mau _kan_?" Naruto sepertinya sangat semangat sekali untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun pergi bersama ke taman Konoha. Tidak disangka ternyata percakapan mereka berdua dicuri dengar oleh Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesampainya mereka di taman, mereka lalu berfoto-foto di sana. Hinata nampaknya masih malu-malu untuk berfoto dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan malu-malu begitu," ujar Naruto dengan suara khasnya.

"Emh Naruto…" Hinata lagi-lagi memasang wajah merahnya yang membuat Naruto semakin menyukai Hinata.

"Lihat, ada kursi di sana. Duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak, yuk" ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi taman. Dan, sudah saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini pada Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata pasti sudah menunggu momen ini sejak lama. Ia sendiri sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, namun Naruto membiarkan semuanya mengalir dan menunggu waktu yang dirasa pas untuk mengatakannya.

_Dan hari ini..._

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku..." wajah Naruto mendadak memerah. Ia malu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Emh…" Hinata kontan memasang wajah merahnya kembali, lagi-lagi Naruto sedikit kalut mau mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Perasaan ini sudah aku pendam sejak kita masih di akademi dulu. Kau adalah gadis yang paling menarik menurutku," aku Naruto sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata berkaca-kaca. "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata.

"Jadi, kita saling menyukai? Haha!" tawa Naruto, lalu ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Lantas... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Hinata-chan…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang bunga mawar yang beberapa waktu lalu ia peroleh secara diam-diam dari rumah guru Kurenai.

"Ah… Aku mau sekali…" aku Hinata, menangis sambil menerima bunga mawar pemberian Naruto. Naruto, yang merasa senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan segera melonjak bahagia.

"I love you dear!" Naruto langsung mencium kening Hinata, di mana membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Mereka pun berpelukan, tak disangka semua teman satu angkatannya dulu di akademi melihat peristiwa itu.

"Selamat ya, kalian sudah bersama!" Ino melemparkan bunga melati ke arah Naruto dan Hinata sebagai ungkapan bahagianya.

"Semoga kalian terus bersama, ya," ucap Shikamaru yang menggandeng kekasihnya, Temari.

"Jadi, begitu ya, cara menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan? Baiklah, akan kucatat," canda Sai sambil menulis.

"APA? JADI DARITADI KALIAN MENGINTIP?!" teriak Naruto karena merasa terkejut sekaligus malu bahwa proses pengungkapan cintanya ternyata didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Haha, iya _dong_, kami tau dari Hanabi!" jawab Neji.

"HANABI!"

Mendadak Hinata berujar kesal. Tak biasanya karena bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang pendiam.

"Ampun, kak!" balas Hanabi. Hinata dan Naruto langsung mengejar Hanabi sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Setelah sekian lama mereka saling suka, akhirnya mereka bersatu juga," ucap Kiba yang sebenarnya sangat cemburu dengan Naruto karena keberanian pria itu.

"Kapan, ya, aku bisa _jadian_ dengan lelaki yang aku sukai?" keluh Ino seraya memajukan bibirnya. Padahal itu adalah pesan subliminal untuk Sai agar segera _menembaknya_.

"Haha sudahlah, ayo kita kejar Naruto dan Hinata. Kita minta dibelikan ramen saja!" ucap Sakura sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja bergabung karena mendengar keributan dari jauh.

"AYO KITA KEJAR MEREKA!" teriak Chouji, bersemangat karena godaan dari kata ramen.

"AYO!"

Serentak, mereka semua langsung berlari mengejar Naruto dan Hinata yang kebetulan juga sedang mengejar Hanabi.

Mereka berlari seraya diiringi oleh pemandangan matahari senja yang nampaknya sudah ingin istirahat. Oh, betapa indahnya dunia ini. Ternyata semua ini berakhir bahagia. Keinginan Hinata selama ini terwujud sudah. Semua membuat hidup Hinata menjadi lebih indah dan lebih bewarna.

**end**


End file.
